I didn't know I loved you till I was wounded
by WestEndFan97
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'll just say that it is an Éponine/Joly pairing. Samantha Barks is Éponine and Jamie Muscato is Joly .
1. Chapter 01 A new love

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
*Note: I've edited the first chapters.**

* * *

Chapter one – A new love

_4 months before the revolution_

* * *

Joly's POV

'_'Here we go_.'' I thought when I entered the ABC café.  
Enjolras, Marius, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Lesgles, Bahorel, Grantaire, Jean Prouvaire and all the people who were willing to fight with us were there.  
When I was talking to Marius a girl came running into the café and immediately walked over to where Marius and I were talking.  
Marius turned to me and gave me a look.  
I immediately knew what he meant with that look.  
''I'll let you two talk in private.'' I said as I kissed the girl her hand.  
Her hand was dirty, but the world around me fell away as soon as I met her beautiful brown eyes.  
I didn't even care about the dirt on her hand what could make me ill.  
She was the prettiest girl I've ever met.  
She had black hair, beautiful cheekbones and had the most beautiful curves in the world eventhough she was incredibly skinny.  
I turned away from Marius and the girl.  
I went over to the table where Jean Prouvaire, Grantaire and Feuilly were playing a card game, but as soon as I sat down at the table I found myself staring at the girl.  
'_'I have to know who she is._'' I thought as I turned back to the boys to concentrate on the card game.  
I looked up from the card game when the boys didn't continue with the game and found three pairs of eyes staring at me.  
''Is our little Joly in love?'' teased Feuilly. '  
'Awwwww our little medical student is in love!'' Grantaire shouted.  
''Oh my, our medical student is in love with miss Éponine Thenardier.'' Jean Prouvaire said and they started laughing.  
'' Can't you three just shut your mouth and concentrate on your card game?'' I asked them.  
They shook their heads and continued laughing.  
I quickly decided to leave the table before they could humiliate me in front of everyone.  
I walked over to where Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Lesgles and Bahorel stood talking about the oncoming fight.  
Soon enough I became uninterested because I kept thinking about Éponine; I actually found out her name when Jean Prouvaire was teasing me.  
I made a mental note to thank him.  
Soon enough everyone will know that I like her because that drunkard called Grantaire can't shut his mouth.

* * *

Éponine's POV

'_'55 Rue Plumet'' _I thought on my way to the ABC café.  
That's where Cosette, who I had to find for monsieur Marius, lives.  
I hate her.  
The boy I love is in love with her and not with me.  
''_Stupid_ _lark._'' I thought as I entered the café.  
As soon as I entered the ABC café I saw monsieur Marius talking to that medical student called Joly or something.  
I started walking towards them when Marius saw me.  
He turned to that Joly guy and gave him a look.  
I had just reached them when that Joly guy said he'd let Marius and me talk in privat and then he kissed my hand.  
''_Wow...A guy who kisses my hand? Since when is a guy willing to kiss my hand? Not even Marius kisses my hand!'' _I thought.  
When he came up from kissing my hand he looked into my eyes for a brief second.  
When I looked into his beautiful blue eyes the world around me fell away.  
He was the prettiest boy I had ever met.  
He was even prettier than monsieur Marius.  
He quickly walked over to the table where Feuilly, Grantaire and that young student called Jean Prouvaire were playing a card game.  
''Éponine, may I have your attention please?'' Monsieur Marius asked, bringing me back to reality.  
''Yes, yes of course you may.'' I said and turned to him.  
''Have you found the girl I told you to find?'' He asked me.  
''Yes, I have found her. Her address is 55 Rue Plumet.'' I said to him.  
He looked really pleased when I told him I found her and hugged me.  
''Please, please bring me to her straight away!'' He practically begged.  
I nodded.  
''Come on then.'' I said.  
He held the door open for me.  
''After you.'' He said.  
I walked out of the door and felt how Marius took my hand.  
''Lets go!'' He said.  
I led him through several alleyways until we reached 55 Rue Plumet.  
''Here we are.'' I said.  
''Thank you, Éponine. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you!'' Marius said.  
He took both my hands in his hands, squeezed them and let them go.  
I hear Marius murmur some words to himself as I watched him climbing up the gate.  
I hid behind the gate's wall once I was sure Marius hadn't fallen down  
I stood outside the gate thinking about Joly.  
I didn't even care about Marius and Cosette now.  
Joly was the only thing that mattered now.

* * *

***NOTE: Please give me your review!**


	2. Chapter 02 The revolution

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.**

* * *

Chapter two – The revolution

**_The day of the revolution_**

* * *

Éponine's POV

'_'It is the day of the revolution. I must get to the barricade to see Joly one last time. I hope he'll survive this, but I actually don't think so._'' I thought when I woke up.  
I ran to the barricade as fast as I could.  
I suddenly realised I couldn't go there dressed like in my current clothes so I started to look for men's clothes.  
I found the body of a man under the bridge.  
I put his clothes on and tucked my hair under my cap.  
'_'How am I going to get over the barricade without being noticed?_'' I thought as I was walking through the alleyways that would lead me to the barricade.  
Soon enough I was standing in front of the barricade.  
When I was climbing up the barricades when I heard how a shot was being fired.  
I quickly climbed over the barricades and landed on the students their side.  
There wasn't any sign of Joly, but Marius came over to me as soon as he saw me.  
''Éponine, what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be hiding somewhere till all of this is over?'' Marius asked me.  
''Marius, I am not going to hide anywhere. I'll only worry about you all.'' I said.  
All of a sudden my legs gave away and Marius managed to catch me before I could fall onto ground.  
''Éponine, what's wrong?'' Marius asked and yanked my coat open.  
''Éponine...'' Marius started as he looked down at my shirt.  
I looked down just as I felt a stab of pain.  
''You've been shot.'' Marius murmered as he looked into my eyes.  
''I need help here!'' Marius shouted.  
We were surrounded by all the men and women who were at the barricade.  
Combeferre kneeled down next to us and started to put pressure onto my wound.  
''Marius, don't worry. I don't feel any pain.'' I said as my vision started to get blurry.  
''I guess was a little bit in love with you until I saw an other man, but please promise me to kiss my forehead when I'm dead. I will feel it, I promise. I don't want you to cry over me. I'll only be a breath away. I promise to watch over you and Cosette when I am in heaven. I will finally be home. Heaven is the place I have waited for.'' I told him.  
I could faintly see how Marius weeped for me.  
I felt Marius' tears fall onto my cheeks.  
I started coughing up blood.  
I immediately knew my time was almost over.  
''Gavroche, my dear Gavroche. Please, come over here.'' I said to Gavroche.  
I could feel him grabbing my hand.  
''My dearest Gavroche, you know I'll always love you. When I am in heaven I will watch over you. Please Gavroche, go away here. Go away for me. I don't want you to die or get wounded. Please do it for me. Its my last wish.'' I said to him.  
As soon as I said everything I had to say I let myself slip into the darkness.  
Only then I could accept my death, only then I could be home, only then I could have a good life.  
I felt monsieur Marius kiss my forehead and then I felt nothing.

* * *

Joly's POV

When I arrived at the barricades everyone stood in a circle, it looked like they were surrounding someone.  
I quickly walked over to everyone and when I reached them I saw something that made me forget everything.  
Right there was Marius with a dead Éponine in his arms. He was crying as was Gavroche who was hugging Éponine her legs.  
Combeferre was trying to pry Éponine away from Marius, who refused to let her go.  
''_ No!'' _I thought angrily when I kneeled down next to Marius.  
_''No! She can't be dead. NO! My true love can't be dead!''_ I thought while my breath hitched in my throat.  
I wanted to kill the officer who shot her, but I need to stay calm.  
I took deep breaths and saw Marius looking at me.  
I looked back at him as my eyes filled with tears.  
''You..You were the new man she loved. That moment you two looked in each other's eyes was the moment you two...'' Marius whispered and looked down at Éponine.  
I nodded and whispered ''I loved her, but I didn't know she loved me back.''.  
Marius gently pressed Éponine's body into my arms.  
I cradled her close and kissed her hair over and over.  
Enjolras stood next to me and eyed everyone.  
''She was unfortunate to be the first to fall.''. He said.  
He crouched down next to me and whispered ''Vive la France.''  
I took her body into the café after everyone said their goodbyes.  
I lied her body down on the table and felt for her pulse.  
I was suprised to still feel a heartbeat.  
It was that moment I saw that her chest was still moving up and down.  
''_She's still alive! I must tend her wounds right now because only then she'll survive this! Come on my love, come on. I'll save you'' _I thought and started working on her wounds.

* * *

***This was the second chapter! I hope you liked it. Please give me your review!  
*I've edited this chapter! It's better now.**


	3. Chapter 03 Saving you

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three – Saving you

* * *

Joly's POV

''_Come on darling, come on.''_ I thought as was I working on her wound.  
Marius came running in just when I finished stitching the wound.  
''Mon Dieu, what are you doing? She's dead.'' He said.  
''No she's not. She's still alive. Look at her chest. It's rising and falling. Feel her pulse, she still has a heartbeat.'' I said to him.  
When Marius looked over to Éponine.  
He looked amazed when he saw that her chest was rising and falling.  
''Mon Dieu, she is living!'' He said, the volume of his voice was so loud that he was on the verge of shouting.  
''Shhhh. I don't want anybody outside to hear this. They'd be in my way if they'd come to check up on her all the time!'' I said to him.  
''Oh, so I am not allowed to tell anybody about this?'' he asked.  
''_Stupid boy.''_ I thought.  
''No, you're not allowed to tell anybody about this. Am I clear? I don't want you to come inside again until I tell you to!'' I said to him.  
He nodded his head and left whilst putting his finger on his lips as a sign that his lips were sealed.  
I shook my head and I started working on her wounds again.  
I let myself fall into a chair once I finished working on Éponine's wound and fell asleep.

* * *

Éponine's POV

''_My head...'' _I thought when I woke up.  
''_What am I doing here?'' _I thought when I saw I was in the Musain.  
I saw something very cute when I looked next to me.  
Next to me was a chair and Joly was sitting in it.  
He was sleeping.  
_''This must be heaven because Joly wasn't there when I died!'' _I thought.  
I felt a sharp pain in my left side when I was leaning on my arm to get up.  
My arm slipped away and I fell back on the table.  
Joly woke up as soon as my back hit the table.  
''Éponine! Are you alright? How are you feeling?'' Joly asked me.  
''I'm fine.'' I reassured to him.  
Joly looked relieved.  
He took my hands in his hands.  
He was blushing like crazy.  
''_Aww I like boys who aren't afraid of blushing.'' _I thought.  
''Éponine...I didn't even know your name four months ago, but I do know your name now. That day our eyes met was the day I fell in love with you.'' He told me.  
I immediately knew he was being serious.  
''You know, Joly...That day our eyes met was also the day I fell in love with you.'' I told him.  
His face lid up when I spoke those words.  
He helped me to sit up, brought me closer to him and kissed me.  
I kissed him back.  
It felt good to feel his lips on mine.  
It felt perfect.  
It felt like a dream.  
'_'Mon dieu,_ _a boy who kissed me.'' _I thought after I pulled back from kissing Joly.  
''I love you, Éponine. I love you more than anything!'' he said to me.  
''Oh Joly, I love you too. I love you more than you'll ever know!'' I said to him.

* * *

***This was the third chapter! I hope you liked it. Please give me your review!**


	4. Chapter 04 Winning our fight

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
I want to thank StarsUponTheBarricades and Liz Saill for their reviews!  
**

* * *

Chapter Four – Winning our fight

* * *

Joly's POV

I kissed Éponine again as soon as she said she loved me.  
I was really happy that she didn't like that blind, foolish boy anymore.  
She loved me instead.  
Enjolras and Marius came running in just as we pulled away from our kiss.  
Enjolras looked a bit shocked to see Éponine awake and alive.  
''Éponine, you are awake!'' Marius shouted happily and ran over to give Éponine a hug.  
Éponine hugged him back, but she looked at me and smiled at me during the hug.  
I smiled back at her.  
Enjolras saw that Éponine and I had eye contact and were smiling at each other, but didn't say nor ask anything.  
Marius pulled away from the hug and stood next to Enjolras.  
''_How can they be so happy?''_ I thought.  
''I thought you were dead, Éponine. I am glad that you are awake and alive to hear the good news.'' Enjolras said.  
Éponine just blushed and nodded.  
''What good news?'' I asked, looking at Enjolras and Marius.  
''We won the fight!'' they said in unison.  
''W-what?! That is amazing!'' I said.  
I walked over to Éponine to hug her and to give her a passionate kiss.  
I didn't realise that Enjolras that Enjolras didn't know about my love for Éponine and her love for me.  
''Can anybody explain what is going on here?'' Enjolras asked.  
I gave Éponine a look.  
She smiled.  
I knew I had to explain everything.  
My voice wouldn't work when I tried to speak.

* * *

Éponine's POV

I gave Joly a glance when didn't start to speak.  
He looked quite helpless so I started telling everything.  
''Enjolras...Joly and I met for the first time in the café. I found the address of Marius' girlfriend and needed to tell him where she lived. It was that moment I locked eyes with Joly and that's how I fell in love with him.'' I explained.  
Joly looked relieved after I explained everything.  
I gave Joly a kiss on the cheek and smiled at him..  
''I am not very shocked to be honest. You guys would look at each other for the past four months.'' Enjolras said.  
Joly smiled.  
''Was it that obvious?'' Joly asked.  
Enjolras nodded whilst Marius laughed.  
''I really want to stay here and talk to you, but I believe we have some things to tell to the people.'' Enjolras said.  
''Same here.'' Marius said.  
Enjolras and Marius both gave us a wave and left.  
''Joly...C-can I stay with you?'' I asked him.  
''Éponine...that is just what I wanted to ask you! Of course you can stay with me''. He said.  
I could only kiss him after he said that.  
''Joly, I love you.'' I said as I pulled back from the kiss.  
''Éponine, I love you too.'' He said, smiling lovingly at me.  
''Shall we go home, my dear? I know that table isn't very comfortable for you to lie on right now.'' He said.  
I nodded.  
''Yes, please. This table is quite annoying.'' I said.  
He kissed me and picked me up.  
''Let's go home'' He said with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

* * *

***This was the fourth chapter! I hope you liked it. Please give me your review!**


	5. Chapter 05 Coming home

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.**

* * *

Chapter Five - Coming Home

* * *

Éponine's POV

I felt safe in Joly's arms.  
It was as if I was made to fit in his arms.  
He was carrying me out of the café before I knew it.  
I started shivering as soon as we were outside.  
It was quite cold.  
He set me down on the closest bench there was and put his coat around me.  
''Thank you.'' I said as soon as he picked me up and started walking again.  
''No problem, darling'' he said.  
10 Minutes later we were at the front door of his house.  
''Can you get the key out of the left pocket of my coat?'' he asked me.  
''Of course.'' I said whilst reaching into his pocket to grab his key.  
''Here it is.'' I said whilst holding up the key.  
''Thank you, my love. Could you please open the door so I can carry you in?'' He said.

* * *

Joly's POV

Éponine opened the door and I closed the door with my foot as soon as we were inside.  
I walked into the living room and lied her down on the couch.  
''Welcome home, Éponine.'' I said smiling down at her whilst lifting my coat off her shoulders.  
I lied it over the back of a chair and returned to Éponine's side.  
''Thank you, my love. Can you show me around?'' she asked me.  
I nodded and leaned down to pick her up again, but she protested.  
''No, no! I want to try to walk!'' she said.  
''No, Éponine! You are not allowed to walk.'' I said to her.  
Éponine pouted and looked at me with pleading eyes.  
''No, Éponine. Now let me prepare the bed for you.'' I said firmly and walked up the stairs.  
I heard a lot of noise when I finished with preparing the bed for Éponine and ran down the stairs.  
I was just in time to catch Éponine before she could hit the ground.  
''Are you alright? What in the world were you trying to do?'' I asked her.  
''I was trying to walk, but I fell when I stood up.'' She said.  
I sighed.  
''I shall show you around.'' I said.  
I picked her up and showed her around.  
As soon as we came to the bedroom I lied her down on our bed.  
''This is the first time I'm lying in a comfortable bed!'' she said happily.  
I smiled at her and lied down beside her.  
''What do you think of our house?'' I asked her.  
''I love it! I love everything about it! Thank you so much for bringing me here! I don't want to leave ever again!'' she said.  
I kissed her.  
''You don't have to leave. I never ever want you to leave again!'' I said.

* * *

***This was the fifth chapter! I hope you liked it. Please give me your review!**


	6. Chapter 06 Forever and always

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.**

* * *

Chapter Six – Forever and always

* * *

Éponine's POV

Joly kissed me again when I said I loved his house.  
My stomach made a noise in the middle of our kiss.  
Joly pulled away and chuckled.  
''I guess you're hungry. Shall I get some bread and wine?'' Joly said.  
''That's fine.'' I said to him with a huge smile.  
He went downstairs to get bread and wine.  
I fell asleep soon enough and didn't even hear Joly coming up with the food.  
''Darling, darling wake up. I've got your food.'' he said whilst giving little kisses all over my face.  
I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful face just a few inches away from me.  
He helped me sitting against the back of the bed and handed me a plate with food and a mug of wine.  
''You know, I didn't know I loved you till my heart was wounded by a certain man called Marius. I'll never forget that moment I looked into your eyes because that was the moment I fell in love with you.'' I said to him.  
He smiled from ear to ear and said ''Éponine, I'll never forget that moment either. I have you and I am the luckiest man alive!''.  
I shed a few tears from happiness as soon as the words left his mouth.  
I'm so lucky and happy to have him.  
Joly went downstairs with the empty plates and mugs after we finished dinner.  
I was so tired that I fell asleep whilst Joly was doing the dishes.

* * *

Joly's POV

I saw the cutest thing ever when I came back from doing the dishes.  
Éponine was sleeping with my pillow in her arms.  
She was hugging it close to her.  
''_How can you not love her?''_ I thought and lied down next to her.  
I was playing with her hair when she woke up again.  
''Good evening, sleepy head.'' I said to her.  
''Good evening.'' She said to me.  
''Are you feeling okay?'' I asked her.  
She nodded and tried to sit up.  
I helped her to sit up.  
She lied her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.  
I wrapped my arms around her in return.  
''I love lying like this.'' she said to me.  
''Me too, my love. Me too...'' I said to her and kissed the top of her head.  
''_Joly, you have to do it now. Come on. Do it!'' _I thought.  
''Excuse me Éponine. I-uh; I have to get something. Stay here.'' I said to her.  
She laughed and said ''I wasn't planning on going anywhere.''.  
I chuckled and left the room.  
I quickly ran down the stairs and rummaged through the drawers searching for my mother's engagement ring.  
She sadly died 2 years ago from pneumonia. My father died when I was only 5 years old.  
He was shot in the head by a criminal.  
I walked back upstairs once I had found the ring and walked into my room where Éponine was still sitting up in bed.  
''Éponine, you have to sit on the edge of my bed for this.'' I said and three seconds later she was sitting on the edge of our bed.  
''My dear Éponine, I know this might be a little bit early, but I don't think I could ever live without you by my side.'' I said whilst getting down on one knee.  
''Éponine, will you please marry me?'' I asked her whilst getting the ring out of my pocket.  
''YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!'' she shouted and I shoved the ring around her finger.

* * *

***This was the sixth chapter! I hope you liked it. Please give me your review!**


	7. Chapter 07 Telling our friends

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Telling our friends

* * *

Éponine's POV

I still can't believe it.  
I am engaged to the cutest and most beautiful student in town.  
''Joly, we to tell our friends. How are we going to do that?'' I asked.  
''I don't know. Perhaps we should think about that right now.'' He said.  
We spent the rest of the night thinking until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

_***The next morning***_

I was still embracing Joly when I woke up.  
He's so cute when he's asleep.  
I started to give little kisses all over his face.  
''Joly, wake up darling.'' I whispered softly into his ear.  
He groaned and woke up, rubbing his eyes.  
''Good morning, my love.'' He said after giving me a kiss.  
''I have the most amazing plan ever.'' I said to him.  
''Well, what is your plan?'' He asked and I started telling him what my plan was.  
He looked incredibly happy after I told him my plan.  
''Well your plan is so much better than the plan I came up with. I'd better get you washed.'' He said whilst getting up to get water.  
He started washing me after he came back with a bowl of water.  
He changed my bandages and he had a new dress for me.  
''Joly...How in the world do you know my size?'' I asked him.  
''I measured you when I was working on your wound and then I sent Gavroche to a dress maker with the mission to get a new dress for you.'' he said, blushing.  
''_Aww that's so sweet of him'' _I thought after he admitted it.  
''Joly, I'm not angry with you. I actually think that it's very sweet of you'' I said, smiling.  
His face immediately lit up with happiness.

* * *

Joly's POV

I was so happy that she wasn't angry with me.  
''Darling, I'm going to get dressed and then I'll carry you downstairs for breakfast.'' I said to her.  
She nodded and said ''Of course, my love.''.  
My heart melts everytime she says something to me.  
I managed to get dressed in 50 seconds and then I carried her downstairs.  
I sat her down on a chair.  
''What do you want for breakfast, darling?'' I asked.  
She looked deep in thought.  
''Can I have bread, please?'' she asked.  
''Of course.'' I said, smiling and handed her a piece of bread.  
I sat down in the chair across from her and started eating my bread.  
I picked her up and carried her to the couch when we were done.  
''I'll be back in a minute. I am only getting 2 of my coats.'' I said to her and she looked at me as if I said something very stupid.  
''Why are you getting 2 coats?''she asked me.  
''Well I don't want you to get cold so one of them is for you'' I said.  
She looked at me in awe.  
I went to get the 2 coats.  
I tried to help her to get her coat on.  
''Please, let me try to get it on myself.'' she said.  
I handed her her coat and watched as she put it on.  
''Well done, darling.'' I said whilst putting my own coat on.  
I picked her up and carried her outside as soon as I got my own coat on.  
''Could you lock the doo for me, please?'' I asked her whilst closing the door and handed her the key.  
''Of course.'' she said and locked the door.  
She handed the key back to me.  
I put the key in my pocket and carried her to the café.  
Grantaire opened the door once Éponine and I had reached the café.  
''_He must've been looking out of the window.'' _I thought whilst carrying Éponine into the café.  
I sat her down in a chair and went to get some wine for us two.  
All the students were sitting around her when I came back with two mugs of wine.  
They couldn't believe that she was alive.  
Gavroche entered the café.  
He fainted when he saw Éponine sitting.  
I immediately set the mugs of wine down and went to Gavroche.  
''_Thank god __I have always smelling salts in the pocket of my coat.'' _I thought and held the smelling salts under his nose.  
He immediately woke up.  
''Gavroche, are you alright?'' I asked him and he nodded.  
''Here let me help you get up.'' I said and helped him to get up.  
''Thank you, Joly.'' He said and walked over to Éponine.  
He started crying and hugged her as soon as he reached her.  
''Shh, my dear. Shh. Hush now.'' Éponine said to him.  
My heart melted at the sight.  
I felt that I had to start with our plan.  
''My dearest friends,'' I began ''Éponine and I have some very very very good news to tell you!''.  
''Éponine and I are a couple now. Just take a look at her left hand.'' I said.  
They all looked at her left hand.  
''Are you two engaged?'' Jean Prouvaire asked after he had looked at her hand.  
Éponine and I looked at each other and said in unison ''Yes, our dearest friends. We are engaged!''.  
Everyone started cheering and congratulated us.  
''Joly,'' Gavroche began ''thank you for caring for my sister and I can't wait to see you two getting married''.  
''No problem Gavroche and did you know that I can't wait either to get married?'' I said to him.  
He smiled cheekily and nodded.  
I chuckled and got wine for everybody.  
''On Éponine and Joly!'' Grantaire shouted.  
''On Éponine and Joly!'' Everybody shouted after Grantaire.  
The party had officially started.

* * *

***This was the seventh chapter! I hope you liked it. Please give me your review!**


	8. Chapter 08 The Wedding: Part one

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.**

* * *

Chapter Eight – The Wedding: part one

* * *

_3 months later on the 6th of September_

* * *

Éponines's POV

It was 8 am when I woke up.  
_''I'm getting married to the most wonderful man ever!'' _I thought while getting out of my bed.  
I am glad that I can walk again.

**_*start of the flashback*_**

**4th of July, 10 am**  
When I woke up I saw Joly looking at me.  
''_My god. He is so beautiful. Not only on the outside, but also on the inside!'' _I thought while pulling him closer to give him a kiss.  
''What are we going to do today?'' Joly asked.  
''Joly, I want to try to walk again. You've been carrying me around for almost a month now and I have to seek out my wedding dress soon.'' I said.  
He smiled from ear to ear and said ''That's amazing, dear! Let me get myself ready. I shall give you a bowl of water, 2 towels and clothes so you can get ready too.''.  
Joly came back in after I washed myself and he helped me to put my dress on.  
''Joly, you know you don't have to help me with getting dressed.'' I said to him while he was tying the laces of my dress.  
''I know that, but I thought I'd just help you.'' he said. I could hear that he was smiling.  
After Joly finished tying the laces he helped me to the edge of the bed.  
''Now try to stand up slowly.'' he said and I stood up slowly. I smiled from ear to ear.  
He grabbed me by the waist and gave me a kiss.  
''Now try to walk.'' he said and he held me while I walked, but all of a sudden he let me go and I continued walking.  
''SEE I CAN WALK! I CAN WALK!'' I shouted happily and Joly started laughing.  
When I turned around I saw Joly standing right behind me.  
He leaned forward and gave me a kiss.  
''Joly, now the biggest challenge of all: walking up and down the stairs.'' I said and he looked worried.  
''Are you sure you want to do that?'' he said and I nodded.  
''Alright.'' he said and we walked to the stairs.  
''I am going down first and then when I am downstairs you can come downstairs. I'll catch you when you fall.'' he said and he walked downstairs.  
As soon as he was downstairs I set my foot down on the first step. I managed to walk down the stairs without falling.  
Joly picked me up when I set my foot on the ground and gave me the biggest kiss ever.  
''Now you can try to walk upstairs. When you are upstairs I will come upstairs to carry you downstairs again because you've already walked enough.'' he said.  
I managed to walk upstairs without falling and as Joly promised he came upstairs, picked me up and carried me downstairs.  
**_*end of the flashback*_**

That was one of the happiest moments in my life.

''_I can't wait to see Joly today, but first I have to wake Cosette.'' _I thought.  
Cosette has slept here because she is helping me to get ready for the wedding,  
Joly has spent the night at Marius and Cosette their house.  
Cosette opened the door when I reached the guestroom.  
''I thought I already heard you so I was just coming to check up on you.'' she said.  
I laughed and said ''You didn't have to, Cosette.''.  
''Let's get you ready!'' Cosette said and set me down in a chair and started working on my hair.

_*2 hours later at 10.10 am*_

''I look beautiful, Cosette. Thank you so much for helping me!'' I said while giving her a hug.  
''It was no problem, Éponine. That's what friends do for each other right?'' she said.  
''Yes, I guess so. I shall leave you alone now so you can get ready.'' I said and I left her room while closing the door behind me.  
_  
*1 hour later at 11.12 am*_

I was downstairs when Cosette emerged from the guest room.  
''You look stunning, Cosette.'' I told her.  
''Thank you Éponine. Now we have to go outside because I saw our carriage waiting.'' she said.

_*20 minutes later at 11.35 am at the church*  
_  
I was nervously pacing in the front room of the church.  
''Éponine, I take it that you are nervous.'' Cosette's father, monsieur Fauchelevant, said laughing.  
He is giving me away.  
I know he is not my real father, but he has been like a father for me since I met him.  
''I am very nervous monsieur. What if I fall while walking down the aisle?'' I said to him.  
He laughed and said ''Don't worry about that. I'll catch you.''.  
I laughed and said ''Thank you monsieur.''.

_*10 minutes later at 11.50 am*_

A door openend and the priest came into the room.  
''Bonjour monsieur Fauchelevant and mademoiselle Thenardier.'' he said.  
''Bonjour monsieur.'' I said.  
He laid a hand on my arm and said ''Don't be nervous mademoiselle Thenardier. Everything will be alright.''.  
_''How did he know that I am nervous?''_ I thought.  
Soon enough the doors were opened and Cosette's father and I were walking down the aisle to Joly.  
I couldn't take my eyes of him. He was looking so beautiful.  
When monsieur Fauchelevant and I reached Joly he laid my hand in Joly's hand.  
''We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration of the human family, uniting a man and a woman in marriage.'' the priest began.  
''I, Alain Aime Joly, take you Éponine Thenardier to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'' Joly repeated after the priest.  
I was crying now.  
''Repeat after me.'' the priest said to me.  
''I, Éponine Thenardier, take you Alain Aime Joly to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'' I repeated after him.  
We both said ''I do.'' and then placed the rings around each other's fingers.  
''I now pronounce you sir and madame Joly. You may now kiss each other.'' The priest said.  
Joly lifted the veil of my head and kissed me with so much passion that we almost fell.


	9. Chapter 08 The Wedding: Part two

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.**

* * *

Chapter Eight – The Wedding: part two

* * *

Joly's POV

It was 10 am when Marius woke me up with the words "Rise and shine Joly.".  
_"I am getting married to the most beautiful woman in my life today.'' _I thought.  
Marius started jumping up and down on the bed I was laying on.  
"_When does the boy grow up?"_ I thought and said ''Marius, stop it! I am already awake.''.  
He stopped jumping and gave me a get-ready-or-I'll-slap-you look.  
''Marius, don't give me that look. You know that I am nothing like Courfeyrac.'' I said to him.  
He started laughing and said "No, you are nothing like him that's true, but I just wanted to give you that look.''.  
''Marius, how old are you?'' I asked him. He actually looked in deep thought about that.  
''I am 22, Joly!'' he said.  
''Then why are you acting like a 4 year old child?'' I asked him.  
''Because I know how much you hate it when I act like a 4 year old.''he said smiling.  
''Ok. Now could you please get out? I have to get ready.'' I said to him.  
''Ofcourse. I'm sorry. I'll see you in 20 minutes.'' he said and left the room.

_*20 minutes later at 10.30 am*_

I emerged from my room to eat breakfast.  
When I entered the breakfast room Marius was already sitting there.  
We ate breakfast in silence.  
When we finished eating breakfast Marius took me to the livingroom.  
''Are you ready for it mon ami?'' Marius asked.  
''Ofcourse. Why wouldn't I be ready to get married?'' I said.  
''I don't know.'' Marius said.

_*30 minutes later at 11.05 am*_

Marius has been looking out of the window for 10 minutes already.  
''_Is it me or is he even more nervous than me?''_ I thought.  
''Joly, we've got to go now. Our carriage is here.'' he said and we went outside to the carriage.

_*10 minutes later at 11.20 am at the church*_

I was brought to a room on the right side of the church.  
The priest was waiting when Marius and I entered the room.  
''Bonjour monsieur Joly and monsieur Pontmercy.'' the priest said.  
''Bonjour sir.'' Marius and I said in unison.  
''You and mademoiselle Thenardier will be saying I do at exactly at 12 pm.'' the priest said.  
I nodded and then he left.

*_20 minutes later at 11.45 am_*

Marius and I were brought to the main part of the church.  
''Good luck Joly.'' Marius whispered.  
''Thank you Marius.'' I whispered back.  
I had to wait at the altar for Éponine.

*_2 minutes later at 11.50 am*_

The doors opened and the world around me fell away.  
Éponine was there with monsieur Fauchelevant by her side.  
She was looking so beautiful.  
I can't wait to lift that veil off her head and kiss her.  
When Éponine and monsieur Fauchelevant reached me, he laid her hand in mine.  
''We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration of the human family, uniting a man and a woman in marriage.'' the priest began. I looked to Éponine and I saw that she was almost crying.  
''I, Alain Aime Joly, take you Éponine Thenardier to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'' I repeated after the priest.  
Éponine was crying now  
''Repeat after me.'' the priest said to Éponine.  
''I, Éponine Thenardier, take you Alain Aime Joly to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'' Éponine repeated after him.  
We both said ''I do.'' and then placed the rings around each other's fingers.  
''I now pronounce you Sir and Madame Joly. You may now kiss each other.'' The priest said.  
I lifted the veil of her head and kissed her with so much passion that we almost fell.


	10. Chapter 09 The Party

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.**

* * *

Chapter Nine – The party

* * *

Joly's POV

It was 8.00 pm when Éponine and I arrived at our party.  
All the guests gathered to see us arrive.  
When I stepped out of the carriage they all cheered.  
I helped Éponine out of the carriage and carried her to the backgarden of the Pontmercy's.  
I set Éponine back on her feet and led her to our dinner table.  
Our friends sat down while Éponine and I were still standing.  
I put my arm around Éponine her shoulders and held my glass of champagne up.  
''My dearest friends,'' I began ''Éponine and I want to thank you all for being here with us under the stars on this beautiful night. I can't believe that I am a married man now. I was a bachelor only four months ago and now I am standing here with the most wonderful wife you can imagine. Éponine, I can't express in words how much I love you. I think I'll just have to show it to you.''.  
I looked Éponine in the eyes and kissed her with all the passion I had.  
Everyone started cheering when we kissed.  
After 2 minutes of kissing Éponine and I pulled away from each other.  
Éponine was blushing and my friends were whistling and shouting ''You got yourself a lovely blushing wife Joly!''.  
I started laughing when Éponine told them to shut their mouths.  
Soon enough the music started and I led Éponine to the dancefloor to do the first dance.  
When we were halfway the first number the whole dancefloor was full of people.  
Enjolras and monsieur Fauchelevant were the only ones who weren't dancing.  
When the first number was over I looked Éponine in the eyes and we both thought the same ''_It's time for the father/daughter dance.''  
_

* * *

Éponine's POV

I walked over to monsieur Fauchelevant.  
He stood up when he saw the smile on my face.  
''Are you ready monsieur?'' I asked him.  
He smiled and said ''I've been ready for this dance since the day you asked me to give you away.''.  
I smiled and said ''Then we'll dance.''.  
He took my hand and lead me to the dancefloor.  
I looked to Joly and he shouted ''Time for the father/daughter dance!''.  
All the people on the dancefloor moved away and the music started.  
Monsieur Fauchelevant and I started dancing.  
When our dance was done everyone started cheering.  
Monsieur Fauchelevant led me back to Joly and kissed my hand.  
''If you excuse me, I have to sit down, I'm quite dizzy from all the turns.'' monsieur Fauchelevant said laughing and went to sit down.  
I looked to Joly and said ''I am going to dance with Enjolras if you don't mind it.''.  
He smiled at me and said ''Why would I mind? You can dance with every person you want to dance with tonight.''.  
I gave him a quick kiss on his lips and walked over to where Enjolras was seated.  
''Bonjour madame Joly.'' Enjolras said smiling.  
I laughed and said ''Bonjour monsieur forever bachelor Enjolras.''.  
He laughed and said ''Let me guess, you came to ask me if I wanted to dance.''.  
I gave him a funny look and said ''Can you read minds?''.  
He laughed and then said ''No, but your face says enough.''.  
I smiled and said ''Yeah, can't help it can I?''.  
''So do you want to dance with me?'' he asked.  
I nodded and he led me to the dancefloor.  
We started dancing and when the number was over I walked back to Joly.  
Joly was smiling from ear to ear.  
''So when are we going to our house?'' I whispered in Joly's ear.  
''We can go now.'' He whispered back smiling.  
''Ok.'' I said and he told the violin players to stop playing.  
Everyone turned to him.  
''My dearest friends. I want to thank you for this incredible night. My wonderful wife Éponine and I enjoyed this night, but it's time for us to go now. Monsieur Pontmercy and his wife will tell you all to go home when they want to. Goodnight my friends!'' Joly said and he told the violin players to start playing again.  
Our friends waved us goodbye and we were off to his house to have our wedding night.

* * *

***This was the ninth chapter! I hope you liked it. Please give me your review!**


	11. Chapter 10 Honeymoon

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten – Honeymoon

_**The next day, 10 am**_

* * *

Joly's POV

It was 10 am when I woke up from the most amazing night of my life.  
I blushed when I thought back to it.  
When I looked next to me I saw that Éponine was still asleep.  
I dressed myself up and went downstairs to make breakfast.  
When I got downstairs I saw that the breakfast table was full of food.  
'_'Must've_ been my friends.'' I thought.  
I walked back upstairs to wake Éponine.  
''Éponine, darling. Wake up. We have to leave in 2 hours.'' I whispered into her ear.  
She mumbled and then turned to where I stood.  
She opened one eye and said ''Do I really have to? Can't you just get me washed up and dressed?''.  
I chuckled and said ''I can, but I don't think that that would be wise. I'll bring you a bowl of water and your dress then.''.  
She nodded and sat up.  
I walked out of the room to get the bowl of water and brought it back to her.  
''Here's the water darling.'' I said to her as I set the bowl down.  
I walked to the dresser and grabbed a dress out of it.  
When I turned around I saw that Éponine had started washing herself.  
''_My god, she is such a beautiful woman. I'm such a lucky guy.'' _I thought.  
I walked over to her when she finished washing herself.  
''Shall I help you to get your dress on, my love?'' I asked her.  
''I'd appreciate that, honey.'' She said and I helped her to get her dress on.  
''Come on. We have to get downstairs. Breakfast is already served.'' I said to her.  
''Ok.'' She said and walked out of the door to the stairs.  
I walked behind her and all of a sudden I swept her off her feet.  
She laughed heartly as I walked down the stairs with her in my arms.  
I set her back on her feet when we were downstairs.  
When we walked into the kitchen we saw the biggest surprise of our lives.

* * *

Éponine's POV

''SURPRISE!'' all of our friends shouted while coming out of their hiding spots.  
''W-what are you guys doing here? How did you get in?'' I asked.  
Courfeyrac stepped forward and said ''We are here to have breakfast with you 2 before you go on honeymoon. You gave Gavroche a key of the house. He was glad to help us.''.  
''You guys didn't have to do this, you know that don't you?'' Joly said.  
Lesgle stepped forward this time.  
''We know that we didn't have to do this, but we are so kind that we did do this. So take a seat and enjoy your breakfast with us before you go on honeymoon!'' he said.  
We all sat down except Enjolras.  
''Joly and Éponine. I want to thank you on behalf of everyone for the amazing party last night! You 2 are the perfect couple. We wish you a lot of luck in your marriage.  
Don't hesitate to send letters when you feel homesick on your honeymoon. Let us all have a nice breakfast now before you 2 leave. LONG LIVE MR. AND MRS. JOLY!'' Enjolras said.  
I stood up and hugged him.  
''Thank you Enjolras.'' I said.  
He smiled and shook hands with Joly.  
Joly and I sat down again and started eating.  
When we finished breakfast a hour later I was told to go sit in the living room with Cosette.  
I sat down on the couch and Cosette sat down in one of the armchairs.  
''And did you enjoy your wedding night?'' Cosette said laughing.  
I blushed and said ''Yes, yes I did.''.  
''Good.'' Cosette said smiling.  
''Where are you going to on your honeymoon?'' Cosette asked.  
''Joly and I are going to the seaside. I've never been there. He's going to teach me how to swim.'' I said smiling.  
''Sounds nice'' Cosette said.  
Cosette and I sat there talking for half a hour when Joly came into the livingroom.  
Cosette stood up, hugged me and walked out of the living room.  
''Are you ready, my love?'' Joly asked.  
I smiled and said ''I've been ready for this since the day you asked me to marry you.''.  
He swept me off my feet and carried me outside towards the carriage.  
He set me down in the carriage and then stepped in himself.  
Our friends were shouting ''Have a nice trip!'' and waved when we left.  
''_Here we go.'' _I thought.

* * *

***This was the tenth chapter! I hope you liked it. Please give me your review!**


	12. Author's note

**Author's note  
**

* * *

**Dear readers,**

**I will continue with this story when I finish this school year, that's on the 28th of June.**  
**I'm sorry for not updating until then.**  
**I will try to upload 1 chapter everyday after the 28th of June when I have time for it.**

**I hope you'll all understand it.**

**XXX Westendfan97  
**


	13. Chapter 11 Honeymoon Part II

***Note: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Honeymoon part II

_**11 AM, the 9th of September in Étretat  
**_

* * *

Éponine's POV

I woke up with the sun shining on my face.  
I looked next to me for Joly, but he wasn't there.  
''_He must've woken up earlier than me'' _I thought.  
I got up, stretched my legs and walked to the window.  
_''Today seems like a beautiful day. Maybe Joly will teach me how to swim today'' _I thought when I looked outside.  
I quickly bathed, dressed myself and walked into the kitchen where my Joly was.  
I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
He turned around, wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss.  
''Good morning, my Sleeping Beauty.'' he said chuckling.  
''Good morning, my Prince Charming.'' I said smiling.  
He laughed and said ''Well I can't really say that I am Prince Charming, but thank you.''.  
I laughed and gave him a kiss.  
''So, what are you cooking, my Prince Charming?'' I asked him.  
''Just some eggs for breakfast, my love.'' he said.  
I nodded and sat down at the breakfast table.  
''At what time did you get up?'' I asked him.  
''I got up at 8 am. You were still sleeping so I thought that it'd be best if I wouldn't wake you.'' he said smiling.  
I nodded and started playing with a table napkin.  
''Joly, can you teach me how to swim today?'' I asked him.  
He turned around and said ''Of course I can.''.  
I nodded and said ''Thank you, my love.''.  
''No problem, my beautiful wife.'' he said while turning the stove off.  
I smiled.  
We finished breakfast a hour later.  
I felt nauseous all of a sudden and ran to the toilet to throw up.  
Joly held my hair up all the time.  
He carried me to the couch when I was done.  
He layed a hand on my forehead and said ''Hmm. You aren't running a fever.''.  
He sat next to me and looked deep in thought.  
He all of a sudden layed a hand on my stomach.  
''Joly, what are you doing?'' I asked.  
He looked to me with twinkling eyes and said ''Éponine, I think you are with child.''.  
''_W-what m-m-me w-with c-child? He and I have only been together twice.'' _I thought.  
''When were you supposed to have your period?'' he asked.  
''_Oh dear goodness. I was supposed to have my period on the 7th of September, the day after our wedding night.'' _I thought.  
''Well I was supposed to have my period on the 7th, my dear.'' I said  
He sat there with a huge smile on his face.  
I didn't know what to do. Should I smile or should I cry? He is 22 and I am 18.  
''_Am I not too young to be a mother?'' _I thought and frowned.  
Joly stopped smiling when he saw that I was frowning.  
''What's wrong?'' he asked.  
''Well aren't we a bit young to be parents?'' I asked him.  
He smiled and said ''No, we aren't.''  
I nodded and layed my head on his chest.  
''_Here's to 9 long months.'' _I thought.

* * *

Joly's POV

''_I am going to be a father!'' _I thought happily when I found out that Éponine was pregnant.  
I kissed the top of her head and held her in my arms.  
''Nothing can destroy our love now.'' She said.  
I couldn't do anything but agreeing with her.  
''What do you want to do now, darling?'' I asked her.  
She thought for a minute and then said ''I want you to teach me how to swim.''.  
I smiled and said ''Let's get ready then.''.  
She nodded. I picked her up and carried her to our room.  
We were standing on the beach 20 minutes later.  
''Let's go into the sea.'' I said to her.  
She nodded and grabbed my hand.  
We walked towards the sea.  
''We first need to get used to the water.'' I told her and she nodded again.  
We splashed water at each other and I let myself fall forwards.  
''You stay here while I am going to show how you swim.'' I told her.  
''Okay.'' she said. I started swimming around and she looked to me.  
''Do you want to try it now?'' I asked her and she nodded.  
She let herself fall forwards and I catched her.  
She started swimming around as soon as I let her go.  
''Have you swimmed before or something?'' I asked her.  
I couldn't believe that she hadn't swimmed before.  
''Okay. I lied. I did swim before, but I was very little. I didn't know that I still could swim!'' she said.  
I laughed and gave her a peck on the lips.  
''I forgive you.'' I said smiling.  
''Can we go back now?'' she asked.  
I smiled and said ''Of course we can go back.''.  
We started to walk back to our apartment.  
Once we were back in our apartment we walked to the bathroom to bathe together.  
We ate dinner after we bathed and went to bed after washing the dishes.  
I couldn't describe how happy I felt today.  
First finding out that I am going to be a father, then swimming together and then bathing together.  
I am always happy as long as Éponine is by my side.

* * *

***This was chapter eleven! I hope you liked it. Please give me your review!**


	14. Chapter 12 Honeymoon Part III

***First: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
*Second: Thank you all for your reviews!  
*Third: I am sooooo sorry for not updating earlier, but I have been busy.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Honeymoon part III

_**9 AM, the 10th of September in Étretat  
**_

* * *

Éponine's POV

I woke up feeling nauseous.  
I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up.  
I apparently had woken Joly when I was running, because he was holding my hair and rubbing small circles on my back.  
He quickly grabbed the glass that was standing on the sink and filled it with water.  
''How are you feeling?'' he asked while handing me the glass of water.  
I drank the glass of water and said ''I feel horrible, but I guess that this is a part of being pregnant.''.  
He nodded and took the glass out of my hands and set it back on the sink.  
''It is indeed part of the pregnancy. Come, let me take you back to our bed. I'll make breakfast.'' He said while picking me up and carrying me to our room.  
He layed me gently down on the bed and gave me a kiss on my forehead.  
''I will be back in a few minutes, my love.'' He said and walked out of the room.  
Just as he promised he came back a few minutes later with a tray of food and tea.  
He sat down on the bed and set the tray on my lap.  
''Enjoy your breakfast, my love.'' He said smiling.  
I started eating immediately.  
I finished breakfast a few minutes later.  
Joly brought the now empty tray quickly back to the kitchen.  
I decided to stay in bed. I felt really horrible.  
''_I actually don't want to spend my honeymoon like this. Maybe I should ask Joly to take me back to Paris…''_ I thought.  
I sighed and Joly chose exactly this moment to walk back into the room.  
He immediately looked worried when I sighed.  
''What is it, my love? Is there something wrong?'' he asked while sitting next to me and laying a hand on my forehead.  
''No…I mean yes. Joly, I-I don't want to spend my honeymoon like this. C-can we go back to Paris?'' I asked while looking down to my hands.  
He lifted my chin with his fingers and made me look into his eyes.  
''Éponine, don't feel guilty. I understand that you don't want to spend your honeymoon like this. We will go back to Paris immediately.'' He said while wrapping his arms around me.  
I buried my face in his chest and let my tears fall.  
''I-I am so sorry, Joly.'' I managed to get out between the sobs.  
''Shhh. It's alright, my love. Everything is alright.'' He whispered in my ear while rocking me gently from side to side.  
I started to calm down after a few minutes.  
I raised my head from Joly his chest and looked into his eyes.  
''Joly, we need to start packing.'' I said while getting up.  
He also got up and together we started packing.  
We were done with packing 1 hour later.

* * *

Joly's POV

Éponine and I got on the carriage which arrived half a hour after we finished packing.  
The owners of the apartment understood it that Éponine wanted to go home and wished us a lot of happiness in the future.  
It was dark when we arrived at the inn where we would sleep for one night.  
I carried the suitcases to our room and changed into my pyjamas.  
Éponine was already laying in the bed.  
I wrapped my arms around her when I joined her and we both fell asleep that way.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please give me your review!**


	15. Chapter 13 Coming Home

***First: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
*Second: Thank you all for your reviews!  
*Third: I am sooooo sorry for not updating earlier, but I have been on holiday.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen – Coming home

_**3 PM, 11th of September back in Paris  
**_

* * *

Joly's POV

''_Finally home.''_ I thought when I exited the carriage.  
I helped Éponine out of the carriage while the driver got our bags.  
I paid the driver and turned to Éponine.  
''Come, my love. Let's get you inside'' I said while getting the key of the front door out of my pocket.  
I opened the door and grabbed our bags while Éponine walked into our house.  
I closed the door behind me after I set the bags in the house.  
I walked into the livingroom where Éponine was laying on the couch.  
She looked at me when I walked in.  
I sat on the ground next to her and stroked her hair.  
'We still have to tell our friends about our return.'' she said softly.  
I sighed and nodded.  
''I know. I shall go to the café now. Do you want to come with me or are you staying here?'' I asked her.  
She thought for a moment and then said ''I want to come with you. We need to tell them the happy news together''.  
I nodded and helped her up.  
I got both our coats while Éponine waited outside.  
I locked the door behind me and took Éponine her hand in mine.  
''Let's go.'' she said while smiling up at me.  
We walked to the café when we all of a sudden heard a voice behind us.  
''Joly? 'Ponine? What are you two doing here?'' the voice said.  
We turned around and saw Marius and Cosette standing behind us.  
''Well uh- well…'' I trailed off not knowing what to say.  
I looked down to Éponine for help.  
She smiled knowingly up to me and looked to Marius and Cosette.  
''We were just going to the café. We've got some news.'' Éponine said smiling.  
Marius and Cosette shared a look and Marius looked at us.  
''Well we are joining you two in the café then.'' Marius said and motioned for us to go into the café.  
I opened the door and the café immediately burst out into shouts.  
''Look who we have here!'' Courfeyrac shouted.  
''The happy couple is back!'' Grantaire shouted.  
''What are you two doing here?!'' Enjolras shouted.  
I held the door open for Éponine, Marius and Cosette.  
I closed the door after Marius and Cosette were inside.  
I stood next to Éponine while everone else sat down while talking to each other.  
I cleared my throat.  
Everyone stopped talking and turned to us.

* * *

Éponine's POV

I felt my cheeks flush immediately after everyone turned to us.  
Joly looked down at me and whispered ''Who is going to tell it? You or me?''.  
I looked up to him.  
''I-I shall tell it.'' I said.  
''Tell us what?'' Bossuet asked.  
''Well we came back earlier due to me being sick all the time.'' I said.  
''Is that it?'' Marius asked.  
I shook my head.  
''No, no that is not it. The reason why I am sick all the time is because I am pregnant.'' I said.  
The café interrupted into cheers, but I didn't feel good.  
The ground fell away beneath my feet and my world went black.

* * *

Joly's POV

I luckily could catch Éponine before she hit the ground.  
I held her in my arms while Combeferre and Marius ran over to us.  
The rest of the café stood there in shock.  
I gave Éponine to Marius while Combeferre checked her pulse and felt my pockets for smelling salts.  
''Combeferre, do you have smelling salts?'' I asked him.  
''Yes, I have smelling salts. You check her pulse and breathing and I'll get the smelling salts.'' He said.  
Marius held Éponine while I checked her pulse and breathing.  
''_My dear, please wake up. Please please please wake up.'' _I thought while Combeferre came running back with the smelling salts.  
''Here.'' he said while handing me the smelling salts.  
''I'll check her pulse and breathing.'' He said while taking my place.  
I sat down where Éponine her head was laying and held the smelling salts under her nose and then she opened her eyes slowly.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please give me your review!**


	16. Chapter 14 The birth

***First: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
*Second: Thank you all for your reviews!  
*Third: I am sooooo sorry for not updating earlier!  
**

* * *

Chapter fourteen – The birth

_**8 AM, 8th of June 1833, Paris**_

* * *

Éponine's POV

I woke up with pain in my abdomen.  
''_Three days till I give birth.'' _I thought while I sat up with a sigh.  
I gasped when I felt that my water broke.  
I didn't know what to do and Joly wasn't home.  
I decided to just lay in bed and wait till Joly came home.  
It was 4 hours later when I heard someone unlocking the front door.  
''HEEEEELP!'' I screamed to the person downstairs.  
''HELP ME!'' I screamed again.  
I heard how three pairs of feet ran up the stairs and into mine and Joly's room.  
The feet belonged to Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Marius.  
''Éponine! What's wrong?'' Marius said while he sat down by my side.  
I cried out when I felt a contraction.  
''Marius…Are you dumb?!'' Enjolras asked Marius.  
Marius shook his head.  
''Well you clearly are, because it looks like Éponine is going to give birth today.'' Enjolras said.  
Marius looked at Enjolras and asked ''How do you know that?''.  
Enjolras chuckled and said ''Look at her sheets. They're wet.''.  
Marius looked at me and then at the sheets.  
''Éponine…where's Joly?'' Courfeyrac asked.  
''Joly is working!'' I said.  
''We'll go look for him, Éponine! Marius…You stay with Éponine!'' Courfeyrac said and left the room together with Enjolras.  
I cried out when I felt another contraction and Marius looked helpless.  
''_Please hurry up.'' _I thought.

* * *

Joly's POV

I was just finishing my shift in the hospital when Courfeyrac and Enjolras ran in.  
They immediately ran to me when they saw me.  
''Boys, what's wrong?'' I asked them calmly.  
''Éponine…She's…giving…birth!'' Courfeyrac said in gasps.  
They've clearly been running.  
''_Oh no!'' _I thought.  
I quickly put all the stuff I was holding down and ran to the reception to say that I was going home.  
Courfeyrac and Enjolras followed me while I was running home.  
As soon as I reached the house, I opened the front door and ran up the stairs into mine and Éponine's room.  
Éponine was lying there, screaming out from pain.  
She tried to smile when she saw me, but she apparently felt another contraction.  
I replaced Marius by Éponine's side and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
I turned to Courfeyrac, Enjolras and Marius.  
''Marius, you get a bowl of hot water. Courfeyrac, you get some clean towels. Enjolras, you get my bag with the stuff I need. It's downstairs in the hallway!'' I demanded!  
The three boys ran off to get the things I needed while I turned back to Éponine.  
''Don't feel embarrassed, darling. I've seen it all before and I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but I need to look how far you are.'' I said in a soothing tone.  
Éponine nodded and bit her lip.  
''Can you move a little bit more down the bed so it'll be easier to look for me?'' I asked gently.  
Éponine nodded again and moved more down the bed so I could take a better look.  
I waited with looking, because Marius, Courfeyrac and Enjolras could be back with my stuff any moment.  
''Guys, please put the stuff down and move out of the room. No men except doctors allowed.'' I told them once they were back with all the stuff I needed.  
They all gave Éponine a kiss on her forehead and left the room.  
'' I am going to give you some pain relief. This might hurt for a moment, but it'll fade soon'' I said while getting a syringe out.  
I gave Éponine the pain relief and sat back down on my spot.  
I looked how far she was.  
''_10 CM…It's time'' _I thought.  
I looked up to Éponine.  
''Éponine, darling. It's time. Push when I tell you to push. Pant when I tell you to pant and everything will be fine.'' I instructed her.  
She nodded while biting her lip and I took a breath.

* * *

Éponine's POV

''_I have to be strong.'' _I thought while preparing myself.  
I bit my lip and looked to Joly.  
Joly looked up to me and said ''Push!''  
I pushed with all my strenght and screamed out in pain.  
I panted a litte after the first push.  
''You're doing great honey.'' Joly encouraged me.  
''And push!'' Joly said.  
I pushed once again with all my strenght.  
''Come on! Just a few pushes more!'' Joly said.  
I pushed again with all my strenght.  
''I can see the head, darling. Just pant a little right now!'' Joly said.  
I nodded and panted.  
''Good, honey. Now push again, please!'' Joly said.  
I gave one long, hard push and then I heard a cry.

* * *

**Oooh what will it be?**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please give me your review!**


	17. Chapter 15 Two!

***First: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
*Second: Thank you all for your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter fifteen – Two?!

_**3 PM, 8th of June 1833, Paris  
**_

* * *

Éponine's POV

It was that moment when I heard Joly curse.  
''Joly, what's wrong?'' I asked.  
He looked up at me with a panicked yet shocked look.  
''You have to push again.'' He said.  
He laid the baby in the crib and sat down on his spot at the end of the bed.  
''_What's going on? Am I going to have another baby?'' _I thought.  
''And push!'' Joly practically screamed.  
I pushed once again with all my strenght.  
''Pant for a bit now, please.'' Joly said.  
I started to pant.  
Joly talked again after I panted for two minutes.  
''Darling. Come on. Just one long push and then it's done.'' Joly said encouraging.  
I nodded  
''One…Two…Three aaaand push!'' Joly said.  
I pushed with all the strenght in myself and then I heard a cry.

* * *

Joly's POV

I pulled the baby out of Éponine after the shoulders appeared.  
I looked up to Éponine, who was panting, and smiled brightly.  
I layed the second baby down in the crib and walked to Éponine's side.  
I layed her back against the bedboard and called for Courfeyrac, Marius and Enjolras.  
They came in as soon as I called for them.  
''Where is the baby?!'' Marius asked.  
I looked at the three boys and pointed to the crib.  
''You guys stay with Éponine. I am going to clean and check our babies.'' I said.  
''W-wait…babies?'' Marius asked.  
I nodded.  
''My darling Éponine gave birth to a beautiful boy and girl.'' I said proudly.  
I heard Éponine gasp. I then realised that I didn't tell Éponine the genders.  
''A-a boy a-and a girl?'' Éponine asked.  
I turned to her and nodded.  
''Our little boy and our little girl.'' I said smiling.  
''I am very sorry to interrupt this moment, but don't you have two babies to take care of?'' Enjolras asked.  
''True. I'll be back in a moment'' I said and kissed Éponine on her forehead.  
Enjolras, Marius and Courfeyrac sat on the bed by Éponine as I picked up my son and my daughter.  
I walked to the bathroom and started to clean and check our little angels.  
''_I am a father. I've got a son and a daughter now.''_ I thought.  
I walked back to the bedroom after I made sure that my angels were clean and healthy.

* * *

**I am so sorry for this short chapter! I keep trying to upload more chapters sooner, but I am very busy with school and with work!**

**I want to thank you all for reading!**


	18. Chapter 16 Our angels

***First: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Mis****é****rables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
*Second: Thank you all for your reviews!  
*Third: So sorry for not updating the story sooner! I am very busy with school and work!  
**

* * *

Chapter sixteen – Our angels

**4 PM, 8th of June 1833, Paris  
**

* * *

Éponine's POV

I was exhausted. More than exhausted.  
Giving birth was the heaviest thing I've ever done!  
Joly was cleaning our angels whilst Marius, Enjolras and Courfeyrac were sitting by my side.  
''How are you doing?'' Enjolras asked.  
''Tired and sore, but fine.'' I said looking straight at him.  
''Who are the godparents of your baby?'' Marius asked.  
''We haven't decided yet. My siblings probably don't want to be godparents and Joly doesn't have siblings.'' I answered.  
''I don't think I could do what you've just done.'' Courfeyrac said.  
Joly decided to enter the room at that moment with the twins in his arms.  
''I don't think that I could have done it either.'' Joly said whilst laying our son and daughter in my arms.  
I cradled the children close to me.  
''What are the names of these two angels?'' Marius asked.  
I looked up at Joly with a huge smile.  
''My son's name is Fabien Beau Joly and my daughter's name is Genevieve Isabelle Joly.'' Joly said with a smile that couldn't be brighter.  
''Beautiful names, mes amis!'' Enjolras said.  
Marius and Courfeyrac just nodded in agreement.  
''Thank you.'' I said with a smile.

* * *

Joly's POV

I looked down at my angels lying in Éponine's arms.  
''_She's going to be an amazing mother.''_ I thought whilst looking at her proudly.  
''Well, I'm sorry, Éponine and Joly, but I am afraid that I must go. One of my grisettes is waiting.'' Courfeyrac said.  
I rolled my eyes and said ''We understand. Have fun.''.  
''Don't get her pregnant.'' Éponine said and we all started laughing.  
''Don't worry, mes amis. I won't get her pregnant. Nobody gets pregnant from the almighty Courfeyrac.'' Courfeyrac said with a smile.  
I chuckled and said ''Of course not.''.  
Courfeyrac waved and walked down the stairs.  
''Well I have to go too. I need to inform the mes amis of the arrival of our new little friends.'' Enjolras said.  
I nodded and said ''Thank you.''.  
Enjolras nodded and walked out of the door.  
''Well seems like I am the only one left, but I have to tell the news to some people too.'' Marius said.  
''It's okay. I need to rest anyway.'' Éponine said.  
''_God, I love that woman.''_ I thought.  
Marius stood up, gave Éponine a kiss on her forehead and shook my hand.  
''I'll be back tomorrow, mes amis!'' he said and left the room.  
I sat down next to Éponine once he was gone.  
''How are you feeling?'' I asked.  
She looked up at me with sleepy eyes and said '''Tired and sore, but other than that proud and fine.''.  
I nodded.  
''The soreness will stay for a few days.'' I said.  
She just nodded and closed her eyes, but our angels decided to cry at that moment.  
She groaned softly and kept her eyes closed.  
''Is it feeding time?'' she asked.  
''It is. They are hungry, my love.'' I said.  
She opened her eyes softly and nodded.  
''Do you want me to stay here or do I have to leave the room?'' I asked.  
''You can stay. You have seen it all after all and I'll probably need some help anyway.'' She said.  
I nodded.  
''Can you undo the buttons at the back of my dress so I can feed them?'' she asked.  
''Of course I can.'' I said and reached behind her to undo the buttons of her dress.  
''Can you hold the babies for a moment?'' she asked.  
I nodded and took the babies from her.  
She took the upper part of her dress off and started to feed the babies after I gave them back to her.  
''Can I let them burp once they're done?'' I asked.  
She just nodded.  
I smiled brightly and waited impatiently until they were done.  
Genevieve was the first one who finished eating.  
I took her from Éponine and let her burp.  
I laid her in the crib after and sang a soft lullaby to her.  
My beautiful daughter fell asleep soon enough.  
I sat down next to Éponine again and waited till Fabien was finished with eating.  
''This is the most exhausting thing I've ever done.'' Éponine said.  
''I can understand that. I am glad you survived because many women die in childbirth.'' I said.  
She nodded and handed Fabien to me after he finished eating.  
I let him burp and layed him next to Genevieve in the crib.  
When I turned around I saw that Éponine had fallen asleep.  
I couldn't blame her though.  
I blew out the candle, layed down next to her, took her in my arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**It might take long till the next update, but that's the wrath of being busy with school and work!**


	19. Chapter 17 Blessed

***First: I do not own any of these names and I do not own Les Misérables, Victor Hugo does. However I wish I owned it.  
*Second: Thank you all for your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter17 – Blessed

**6.30 AM, 9****TH**** of June 1833, Paris  
**

* * *

Joly's POV

I woke up with my arms still around Éponine.  
I smiled when I thought about yesterday.  
I gave Éponine a kiss on her cheek and got up.  
I walked over to the crib of our twins.  
I smiled when I looked down at them.  
''_Me…a-a father?...I still can't believe it. My two beautiful kids.'' _I thought.  
Just then Genevieve started to cry, making Fabien cry too.  
I picked them both up and sat on the bed next to where Éponine was sleeping.  
''Éponine…Éponine wake up.'' I whispered whilst shushing the babies.  
She groaned, but did wake up.  
''It's feeding time.'' I told her.  
She reached back, unlaced her dress and pushed the upper part down.  
I first handed her Genevieve.  
I handed her Fabien after Genevieve was done and let Genevieve burp.  
I lied Genevieve back in the crib and waited patiently till Fabien was done.  
I let Fabien burp once he was done and helped Éponine with lacing her dress.  
Éponine sat back against the bed board and sighed.  
''What is it, my love?'' I asked.  
''Nothing…It's just very early.'' She said, rubbing her eyes.  
''I know, darling. It's good that I was awake already so they didn't cry for long.'' I said.  
She just snuggled into my side and didn't react.  
I looked over to the clock on our wall and saw that it was 7 AM.  
''Darling…we still can get some sleep if you want.'' I whispered in her ear.  
She nodded and said ''Only if you'll hold me.''.  
I nodded, got under the covers and held her close to me.  
I could feel her falling asleep.  
''_How did I ever get so lucky? I've got a wife, two beautiful children, a home, a job and lots of friends.'' _I thought and drifted off to sleep.  
I groaned when I felt Éponine moving out of my arms some hours later.  
''Love..what are you doing?'' I asked, my voice thick with sleep.  
She kissed my forehead and said ''Go back to sleep, darling. I'm just going to take a bath.''.  
I nodded and turned on my side to get some more sleep.

* * *

Éponine's POV

I waited on the side of the bathtub till it was filled.  
I still couldn't believe what I did yesterday.  
I don't think I could've done it without Joly's help.  
I wouldn't have trusted an other male doctor than Joly.  
I would've rather had a midwife if Joly couldn't have gotten here in time.  
I got into the bathtub after it was filled and just relaxed my muscles.  
''_Finally some rest. It was an early morning, but the kids slept all night. I feel so blessed to have Joly and the kids. It finally feels like my life is complete for now.'' _I thought.  
I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence.

* * *

**That was chapter 17! This chapter is quite short, but that is because I have been very very busy!**


	20. Author's note 2

**Dear readers,**

**I am putting this story on oh-hold**** as I want to continue on working on my other fanfic.**

**I am busy with getting inspiration for chapter 20 of this story!  
**

* * *

**I have been busy with my exams in the past few weeks so I haven't gotten the time to write!**

* * *

**I want to thank you for your patience in advance!******

* * *

**XXX- Westendfan97**


End file.
